As ice thermal storage type refrigeration apparatuses, refrigeration apparatuses using chlorofluorocarbons or chlorofluorocarbon alternatives as refrigerants are known. However, these refrigerants are responsible for problems such as ozone depletion and global warming. Patent Literature 1 describes a refrigeration apparatus using water as a refrigerant having a very small impact on the global environment.
As shown in FIG. 8, a refrigeration apparatus 300 of Patent Literature 1 is composed of a water refrigerant turbo ice maker and an ice storage/ice melting unit. The water refrigerant turbo ice maker is composed of a compressor, an evaporator, a condenser, an ice slurry pump, etc. The ice storage/ice melting unit includes an ice thermal storage tank, an ice melting pump, etc. In the ice storage operation, ice slurry produced in the evaporator is delivered to the ice thermal storage tank by the ice slurry pump and stored in the tank. In the space cooling operation, cold water in the ice thermal storage tank is delivered by the ice melting pump and used as a cold source for space cooling.